J X K
by numerous928
Summary: History is my hardest subject. Not because I'm not smart enough to get it, I'm brilliant at History. The hardest part is concentrating on anything but Jared Cameron. Jared X Kim
1. Where It All Started

_**Where It All Started**_

At sixteen, I have only had one crush on one boy my entire life, Jared Cameron. I never felt the way I do about Jared with any other boy, I've never been interested in anybody else like a normal teenager. To me, it's always been Jared.

We've know each other our whole lives. Since the first day of Kindergarten, the two of us have always been in the same class, this year I'm only to the left of Jared's desk in our sophomore history class. My favorite part about school is seeing him. For just a few hours he doesn't feel so out of reach, I get to see him, hear his voice, see him happy with his friends. Jared is fully aware how big my crush on him is. Everybody in La Push knows. Jared doesn't feel the same way about me like how I feel about him, though. I was the girl with cooties he ran away from, then he turned me down for our eighth grade dance, I'm the girl his friends knowingly smirk at and tease Jared about whenever they catch a glimpse of at school.

Despite obviously being annoyed by me, Jared has been nice enough to tolerate me instead of blatantly ignoring my existence. Jared amuses me by saying hi back whenever I greet him, a small daily routine I cherish. He spars me the occasional wink, sometimes he even flirts with me whenever he doesn't know an answer. I'm fully aware he flirts with everybody, it's not much of an accomplishment. I know how stupid I look around him, whenever he's around I can feel the idiotic grin on my face, even worse, how I forget to hold a conversation around him.

My nerves cancelled out all my interesting aspects, like how clever I am, how easy it is to talk with me, how I'm so fun loving yet naturally serene I am, and leave me in a nervous heap of embarrassing eagerness.

I'm just hopeless whenever I am around Jared Cameron.

But he's been avoiding me ever since the incident in history class. It's been a more than a week since he's even looked at me.

* * *

It was raining that morning like every morning in Washington State. The classroom was pitch dark right before the projector blinked on at the front of room, then flooded the room with sudden light. A black and white movie recounting an old civil war battle filled up the white board, the old movie stars just made me ache to watch Gone With The Wind instead.

"Don't think none of you have to pay attention," We were warned by our history teacher as he struggled to put the audio on before settling with subtitles, defaulting into a silent movie. "You have to take notes. This will be graded."

It was a boring movie. Specifically, an incredibly inaccurate movie so loosely based on the real events, I read along with my textbook when I almost feel asleep at some parts. It completely failed at holding Jared's attention. He just passed notes between him and Embry Call, well, not so much as passed but balled up, then hurtled them at each other's heads. By the time the lights flicked back when the film was over Jared had hadn't bothered to jot down a single thing. Just a blank sheet, absolutely nothing to turn in.

Half way through the movie I already knew he would ask for the answers.

"Hey, Kim," Reaching across, Jared leaned over my shoulder till we were brushing against each other. I had to hold my breath, if I did rain myself in he would have felt me shudder against him. His jaw scraped against my ear as he lowly whispered. Jared got the response he wanted, me anxiously bobbing up at the sudden closeness. "I'd owe you one if you let me copy-"

Dropping mid-sentence, I feel his body lock up against my shoulder. Too soon I come to the realization. My breath stopped short, sharply lodging at the back of my throat. My hand flew up to cover it up before I could stop myself, but it was too late, Jared saw it. My stupid doodle in the up left corner gave me away. A drawing of a misshaped, crooked heart with **Mrs. Kim Cameron + Mr. Jared Cameron forever**.

Jared reeled back into his seat, avoiding my eyes. My skin pricked with the scorchign hot sensation of humiliation. My jaw slacked, I completely forgotten how to force words out. I was desperate to say it was a joke, or would have settled for I obviously didn't mean it, I'm not that clingy.

But it was too late. He wouldn't let me explain.

Jared didn't speak to me again, he avoided me for a whole week.

Then the next week, he just stopped coming to school.


	2. The Homecoming

**Jared's POV**

"Keep this up, and you're going to have to be held back," Sam's warns. His massive body fills up the entire small kitchen, demanding order from every square inch of the room. "Jared, you can't keep ignoring this. You have to go back to school."

"I don't want to go back!" I roar back, slamming my hands down on the kitchen table too hard, a sickening snap hits our ears. The table under me splinters, caving into itself and crashing into the title floor into a jagged pile at me feet.

"Jared," Sam forces his voice into a collected tone, but his eyes are still dangerous. Sam's will power is impressive, but with a closer look you can see how much he's struggling to hold himself back."Control yourself."

Finger tips pulsating with rage, my hands curl up into tight fists at my sides. Sucking in a big mouthful of air, I slowly feel my shoulders sink as my mind clears up. I'm still not use to the newly acquired strength. I don't just get pissed off anymore, the wolf gets angry too.

"I'm sorry," I grumble, kicking at the heap of broken wood. "I'll buy you and Emily a new one."

"No, don't worry about it." Sam sighs, looking exhausted as he waves it off. I know Emily sure as hell is going to worry over her kitchen table. Her favorite room in the house is the kitchen. "You did better today. You still get mad, but you always manage to keep yourself together. That's good progress, which is why it's time for you to go back to school."

"I said I don't want to go back." The composure I fought so hard for immediately turns blistering hot, frustration going straight to my head and burning through all my senses. Through all the anger I can barely make out how nervous I am to go back to school. I've changed. The naive human Jared has changed, I'm unrecognizable. How am I suppose to ideally sit at a dinky desk surrounded by all those normal teenagers? How can I pretend to be normal? One look at me now, and it's obvious something is wrong.

"I know you don't." Sam gives a curt nod, crossing his arms over his chest. "But you'll go, Jared." A growl slips through his mouth, a small threat that makes me stand up straight. Sam doesn't leave room for argument, it's an order.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Jared hasn't been in school in two weeks. In a school this small, the tiny student body has noticed how Jared just stopped coming to school. Rumors have spread, some like Jared runaway, or his parents are home schooling him now, or how's he grounded and can't leave the house. The rumors about a tenth grader who missed three weeks, Paul Lahote, are just as harsh as the ones being said about Jared.

It's hard sitting next to an empty desk, my brown eyes keep drifting to where he use to sit. I even find myself watching the door sometimes as if he's just going to stroll in with a coy smirk, and talk his way out of dentition like whenever he was late to class.

The first day I waited for him to show up. The second day I tried not to notice how he wasn't here. By the end of the two weeks, I missed him a little bit more with each day.

I'm stunned by my own behavior, embarrassed even. I can't even explain to myself why I miss him so much. Jared and I are not even friends, he wouldn't even call me an acquaintance. He's just a guy from one of my classes, and to him I'm some girl he sits next in a boring class. More distracted than ever, I'm sure I'm doing worse in history than before when Jared was right over my shoulder.

When––if he Jared does come back, is he just going to keep avoiding me? He hasn't even looked at me since that **Future Mrs. Cameron** incident. I lazily roll my eyes at myself, knowing I'm a complete loser to be so preoccupied by a crush with a guy who doesn't even talk to me. I remind myself to focus on my own life, I should be busy with myself; like how my mom wants to invite my grandma and all my aunts to pick out a prom dress, or how I haven't clean my room in a month, or how my friends have been begging me to see them in the school play, while I'm stressing for a great SATs score.

How can I be so preoccupied by a boy who doesn't even speak to me when I have my own expectations to meet? I'm refusing to miss out on my own teenage experience for Jared Cameron.

I glance around the room, taking in every guy into consideration. I try to like anyone else besides Jared, but there's nothing. Not a spark, or even an interest. With other guys I don't get that excited flip in my stomach, or that tingling in my fingertips, or my heart pounding so irregular that I can hear it in my ears.

Straightening in my chair, I wonder if all my life I'm just going to like Jared Cameron and myself, but I can't deny that wasn't so terrible. It seems more than plenty. I like myself enough, and more than the need for Jared or any other guy to like me.

A buzz catches my attention. The room is filled with excited noise and rushed words. I look to our teacher for an answer as to what is going on, but he just stands at the front of the room slacked jawed, gaping at the back of the classroom. Every student is bent around in their seats with wide eyes, shock and astonishment is etched on all of their faces. Deciding to twist around to look for myself, I catch some of the rumors that are forming already. My head jerking in a double take, I nearly jump to my feet in surprise.

Jared is back.

Jared is... different. It takes me a minute to recognize Jared.

He's at the back of the room holding still while his unsure brown eyes take in all the commotion, taken aback by all the attention like a frightened animal. After a moment, he forces his shoulders to relax, and his hands unclench from around the straps of his backpack just as a coy grin spreads across his face.

"Did you miss me?"

He shot up a foot, his dark head of hair nearly brushing against the low ceiling. The baby fat bordering his boyish face is gone, leaving behind a chiseled jaw with angular cheekbones poking through paired with a cleft chin. He pack on muscles, his once lean body now threatening to burst through his clothes if he moves too abruptly. The most alarming change though, he chopped off all his hair to an average cut right by his ears.

"Okay, okay, everybody settle down. Shows' over. Eyes front." The teacher silences the class. Unlike everyone else I don't easily straighten in my chair to start class. I stay unmoving in my chair, gawking like how Jared always hated. "Jared, you know where your assigned seat is. Sit down."

"Sorry, sorry. Not trying to interrupt." Avoiding my eyes, Jared makes his way down the aisle his face a little red and flustered. He struggles over to his desk, needing to angle his now too giant like body so he doesn't hit the ceiling or send things off people's desk. When he lands in his chair he looks as if he's glad he made that short distance, an undeniable mix of relief clear in his face.

He swallows thickly. I suck in a shaky breath.

He's here all of two minutes and I'm a puddle around him all over again.

His relief is fleeting. His jaw locks up, then I remember that I'm still staring. His eyes storm over in my direction just my head bolts to face forward, dodging his brown eyes. Jared clearly hasn't forgotten or forgiven about the **Future Mrs. Cameron,** now he seems mad about it. I sink low in my chair, my face bursting an ugly red. Now I wish he'd go back to ignoring me.

Even with Jared in the desk right next to me again, that anxious feeling I had while he was absent doesn't waver. It eats me up inside from just his new appearance alone. The worry...the need to ask is choking me at my throat. I dare to whisper the words to myself so quietly it's nearly silent. "How have you been? Are you okay?"

The teacher drones on and on. I'm sure no one heard me, but I'm too aware how stupid I'm being. I just had this talk with myself minutes ago, I remind myself.

"I've been better, but still standing," I flinch at a hushed gruff voice, my eyes going wide as dinner plates. "Thanks for asking... Kim."

I don't know how Jared heard me, or why he's even being honest to tell me. I barely get a hello out of him. But he confirms my worries, I knew-I'm not exactly sure what I knew-but something is wrong with him. I brave a peak over my shoulder, catching a glimpse of the small lift to Jared's lips before meeting his tired eyes.

Something immediately gives. The floor under my feet drops from under me, the classroom is gone, the world stops turning for a moment. It's just Jared and I. A warm feeling erupts where my heart is suppose to be, leaving me breathless while my heart beats two beats too quickly.

I have to force myself to look away, risking losing the sensation of soaring to being slammed back into my desk. Holding on to my desk for dear life so I don't fall out of it, I spare a hand to clutch at my heart, feeling it unevenly pound against my rip cage. Everything comes back into focus, I'm back between a classroom of teenagers, my ears able to hear our teacher's voice again. I can't help myself, my eyes already finding Jared's, his eyes bright and feverish and most noticeably stunned as much I feel. Sweat breaks out across his brow, some gleaming on his neck as his Adam's apple bobbles. Then I hear it, a low guttural growl rumbling from Jared's broad chest.

The bell dismisses us, but I don't make out the sound till I realize everyone is hurriedly climbing out of their seats. I struggle to get to my feet, my fingers trembling with adrenaline. A hand gives my shoulder a gentle shake, pulling me back into focus.

"Why did you and Jared just stare at each other all of class?" I recognize one of my friends, a weirded out expression on their features. They whispers lowly to me, helping me up to my feet.

What the hell just happened?


	3. Lunch Bell

**Jared's POV**

I lean against the wall for support, the chill of the metal locker a much needed relief against my skin. Though the locker immediately warms up under my heat. I need to calm down and make sense of things. Almost disoriented or maybe hysterical with emotions, I can't tell, I manage to make it four steps over to a water fountain, so suddenly parched I gulp down so much water till it's dripping down my chin. It takes me a moment to straighten up, then the realization hits me.

I imprinted.  
I imprinted...  
Kim is my imprint, my god damn soul mate.  
Out of every other 8 billion people on this rock, my other half, I'm meant to be with Kim. Nothing has ever made such sense.

I chase after Kim with my eyes, twisting my head over the crowd to get one last look at her. Not like it's a difficult, ever since I changed I'm a head taller than everybody else.

I instantly find her smack middle of the mob. Just the sight of her makes my chest seizes up, yet it's easier to pull air into my lungs, and the ground under me feels sturdier and the day brighter. My heart pounds double time when I catch her trying to steal a glance at me. I use to hate how Kim always annoyingly peaked at me all damn day, now it shoots a surge of excitement up my spine.

When our eyes meet my feet move on their own in Kim's direction. She hesitates for a second, going completely still before deciding to meet me halfway. The crowd pushes against her as she struggles over to me like a fish going up stream. My hands ache with the most overwhelming need to protect her from all those pointed looks and shouldering that I nearly shift right here in front of everybody.

With no choice, I abruptly halt in the middle of hallway, biting down on my teeth till my molars threaten to ache. I forcibly steady myself, taking deep breathes, and trying to clear my mind like Sam told me too. 1, 2, 3... inhale through my nose then steadily exhale out my mouth... and finally be present—whatever that means.

"Jared?" All my tension smoothes away at the sound of Kim's voice. Up close I'm noticing things about her I never bothered to pay attention to before. Like how her hair is actually a warm dark brown instead of black, or how her smile has a sweet looking overbite, or how she doesn't come up to my chin anymore now that I've changed but instead has to tilt her head back to look up at me.

"Jared?" Kim calls after me again, the concerned tone in her voice making me realize how I was just gaping down at her.

"Um," I swallow thickly, forcing down the words '_I' fell for you_' down my throat. I try to opt for a smile, but it's too eager and I can't help how big it instantly spreads, so I end up grinning into my hand. I can't scare her off. Talking to Kim use to be much easier when I didn't like her, that charming flirty Jared who always found her annoying could say anything and that would make her day.

But now? Where the hell do I even begin?

"Kim?" I clear my throat, pressing a firm hand over the rapid beating left of my chest. "I—when I was away—wait, no..."

"Oh," Kim's brown eyes brighten with realization. "You want to copy my history notes, right? Sure I guess—" It hurts like hell seeing her face fall like that.

"No." I cut her off too hastily. I keep screwing up with her! "That's not what I mean..."

"It's just... thanks for asking how I've been." Coming out of my mouth it's undeniable how stupid I sound, but it's the first sensible thing not about werewolves and imprinting that comes to mind. I have to bury my hands into my pockets to keep them from reaching out to pull her into me. Now that the shock/adrenaline rush of imprinting is starting to ebb away. some logic starts to settle in its place. As much as this is instant and forever for me, I'm still the guy who ignores Kim from just twenty minutes ago.

Not only would ambushing Kim with imprinting sound completely batshit, but it's just too much to put on anyone immediately. I have to live with this until she's ready, while also trying to undue all those years of being the asshole kid who ignored her.

"Alright?" Kim blinks at me, yet somehow still trying to meet me halfway instead of just shrugging me off to go to class.

"I'll see you around?" It comes off as a plea. Kim is just as shocked as I am by my sudden new attitude.

"Yeah," she offers me one slow nod, knowing as much as I do that this the longest conversation between us all year. As much as I want to keep talking to Kim—just to be near her—I remind myself to give her some breathing room and force my feet to move in the opposite direction.

I hold her eyes as I retreat, her brown eyes following me till I disappear around the corner.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"Your temperature is 98.8." The nurses plucks the thermometer from between my lips, giving the rod a lazy shake between her painted nails. "Just like I said ten minutes ago."

"Are you sure I'm not sick?" I ask. Today started off ordinary enough, just like any other day, then it got weird... right around when Jared return back to school. My symptoms started with that bizarre dizzy spell that come out of nowhere, then I swear I was having a heart attack. Ever since history class ended I've had the chills, and whatever is wrong is just getting worse and worse as the day drags on.

"The thermometer doesn't lie, you don't have a fever." She sighs, "Or an ear infection, or the flu or pink eye, or mono, or the stomach flu."

"If it's not any of that..." I wrap my arms around myself, needing a hug. "I just don't feel well."

"You said." The nurse lowers herself down into the chair. "You could be getting your period. When was your menstruation?"

"It's not." She's asking like it's my very period. "I had barely two weeks ago." Her face goes grave with a sudden thought. She snaps a rubber band over one hand, fishing out a plastic cup from the medics cabinet.

"Kimberly, I hope I'm wrong, but you could be pregnant. A young girl your age––"

"Defiantly not." I hop off the bench, hurriedly tugging my backpack over my shoulder while making a run for the door. Nope. Not a snowball's chance in hell am I pregnant.

"But––"

"Have a nice day." I excuse myself, adding the last part over my shoulder before shutting the door. If I'm not sick, and defiantly not pregnant... then why do I know that's something wrong?

Something has been worrying me all day; Jared Cameron. I was plain concerned when he up and stopped coming to school, just about disappeared. But... ever since he came back everything has been off. He's been in the back of mind all damn day.

I'm so preoccupied with my thoughts I don't notice how I wondered into the cafeteria line. I was thinking so hard I blocked out the rumble of the crowded cafe or how hungry I am. I grab food for the sake of it, a PB and J, and plop down at my usual table to wait for my friends.

"Hey," I do a double take when a huge body lowers down next to me on the bench. Jared Cameron sets down two lunch trays of cafeteria food with three cartons of milk. He tries for an approachable grin almost as if he's just as nervous as I am, but I miss his usual charming half smirk.

"Hi." I remind myself to greet him back instead of just staring at him. My eyes land over his head to his usual table with his friends Quil Ateara Jr, Embry Call, and Jacob Black who are looking at me with the same look that I feel on my face. Is this a joke?

"Should I ask if you're okay?" Maybe Jared is the one with the fever.

"Should I ask is it okay if I sit here?" Jared weakly half jokes, noticing how he slides in closer to me. I don't slide further away at the suddenness of heat coming off, and I especially don't complain about it. Though, it's added to a long list of questions I have about today.

"You can do whatever you want." I manage. I'd normally would have died if Jared Cameron wanted to have lunch with me, but my crush isn't the same anymore. Everything feels different today. Jared is different. I catch the look of relief in his brown eyes just as he tries hide a grin by shoveling down a forkful of food.

"Are you going to eat all of that?" I ask just as Jared questions if my lousy PB & J is all I'm going to eat.

"Yeah, I'm starving." I watch as he cleans off an entire platter of chicken fingers and fries in minutes. "You can have some too," He offers sliding a spare tray full to the brim with junk food in front of me. "Help yourself. You're too skinny, Kim."

"You like food?" I ask, trying to make small talk. He pauses is the middle of a forkful of chilly, the fork forgotten just a few inches away from his mouth.

"I'm not a foodie or anything," That nervous look he had on his face from the hall is back on his face. "But, uhh, my appetite grew along with my growth spurt..."

"You're a terrible liar." I still haven't touched my sandwich, just sitting there in awe of him. He gives me a shit eating grin between bites, trying to shrug it off. Just as I'm beginning to get more comfortable around Jared we're interrupted.

"Paul Lahote report to the principal's office." The loud speaker drones through the entire school, which isn't very big to begin with.

"Damn it." A monstrous growl comes out of his lips, startling me so much I nearly hop out of my chair. "Uh, puberty." He rubs his Adam's apple in a show.

"Are you leaving?" I ask, watching as he climbs out his seat, then noticing that he somehow managed to finish all that food. "They called that Lahote kid, not you."

"I...I just gotta go." He doesn't bother explaining. To fend off my disappointment I have to reason with myself that he doesn't actually owe me an expiation. It doesn't do much to waver down my bruised feelings.

"I'll see you around?" He starts to walk off with slumped shoulders, then the squeak of his sneakers warns he's suddenly is doubling back. "Hey Kim, don't forget to eat something." He adds, trying for that crocked smirk he knows I love so much.

* * *

**Later**

"Hey Kim?" An obnoxious Psssst makes me glance over at my study hall teacher to make sure he isn't look before looking over my shoulder. Embry Call sits a few empty desks back, his usual flirty smirk not in sight, and his head bent low in a poor effort to be inconspicuous.

"Yeah?" I whisper back.

"What did Jared say to you lunch? Why did he sit with you?"

"Beats me. We talked about food for like seven minutes." I lower down in my seat, trying to make my self smaller. "He didn't say anything to you?" The four of them have been best friends since as long as anyone can remember. They do everything together, I thought for sure if Jared was going to talk about why he's suddenly paying attention to me it would be his friends.

"He hasn't spoken to any of us since he first left school." Embry grumbles, trying to hide the hurt on his face by ducking it behind his long hair. I shoot up in my seat, shoulders rigid and eyes wide.

"Are you guys in a fight?" I try to piece something together.

"No..." Embry runs his hands through his hair. "Did he tell you he was going to skip school with Lahote?"

"He skipped class?" I blanche at that. Jared has been snarky, sure, smart ass attitudes, yeah, but never the type who'd up and blow off school in the middle of day.

"If he says why he's mad at us... just tell one of us, okay?" Embry sits back in his chair, a defeated dimming his brown eyes.


	4. The Imprint

Jared's POV

"_No! More! Fighting_!" Sam's voice explodes inside my head, deep and authoritative like always. My paws hit the ground hard as I come to a four legged halt at the sound of his voice.

"_That punk started it_!" Paul runs on ahead instead of stopping. He's a blur of earthy beige with hints of dirty blonde patches. The two of us ditched school after Paul got into a argument with some senior who kept insisting why Paul cut his hair and disappeared. By fight, I mean Paul nearly beat the twelfth grader bloody, and almost transformed in front of the entire student body.

We barely made it to the sports field behind the school house when Paul couldn't hold back any longer and transformed. He just needed to run off, maybe break a few tree trunks before he evens out.

It took only Sam five minutes to chase us down. Bigger than both of us, Sam's pitch dark fur is a spot of black as he races after Paul. I lazily pace circles around a tree while Sam makes Paul's anger worse.

"_You need to control yourself! You could have exposed all of—Jared, did you imprint?_!" Sam stops mid argument just as I picture Kim's face. I couldn't help myself, she's been on my mind her all day.

"_You imprinted?!_" Paul's voice burst in my mind, ruining the nice and clear image of Kim I was picturing. Paul's snout crinkles up, something of a deep scoff that as close as possible to a chuckle. "_On Kim? Out of all the girls in the world, you imprinted on the one girl obsessed with you?_"

"_Shut up, Paul._" I warn, growling a heavy snarl that makes the birds up in the nearby trees stop chirping.

"_Don't tell me to shut up, Cameron._" Paul readies for a fight, his fur prickling up as he lowers down to launch for my neck. I snap my muzzle at him, teeth bared and threatening just like my claws.

"_What did I just say? No fighting_!" Sam roars, this time scaring off the birds, they fly away in a hasty swarm. Paul and I whimper in submission, doing what we're told and backing down. "_You two are brothers! We only fight the cold ones, we protect everyone else,_" Sam snaps his muzzle at Paul, bringing up the human twelfth grader. "_and especially not with our brothers! Have some respect, the ancestors chose you for this power! Handle it with some responsibility! It's not for seeing whose the toughest guy!_"

"_I'll say sorry, if you say sorry._" Paul's paws kick at the ground as he softly whines at me. His massive furry head hangs low, with his ears tucked in close, while I know I'm trying to keep my mile long tail from wagging.

* * *

The first week after My Change, shifting back into human was harder and harder with every morph. Not because it's painful. The transition itself is natural as stretching. At first I was always scared that I wouldn't change back into human, because with every transformation I didn't want to change back less and less.

That first sudden change? The most terrifying moment of my life. Every time after that? Having the earth under you, all your senses on such an adrenaline high, yet everything makes more sense because every human problem shuts off. It's powerful yet peaceful gratification that can't be compared.

Now?

Having Sam's and Paul's voices being a constant in my head is one of the reasons to commit to the change. The second being how I excited I am to see Kim again, and I can't do that while being a wildebeest.

Tugging on my shorts with one fistful, I wipe off the beads of sweat of my face with the back of my free hand. I smirk though the sweat, knowing it's a sign job well done. It's like an endorphin high. Starving, I drop down on the front steps of Sam's and Emily's Porch while I wait for Sam and Paul to catch up, trying to control my growling stomach. Coming out of the underbrush, Paul lowers down next to me on Emily's and Sam's front steps "So, what did it feel like?"

"What did what feel like?" I'm not privy to his thoughts anymore.

"Imprinting."

"Why aren't you asking Sam?" He is our alpha.

"Because I'm asking you." Paul retorts.

"I'll tell you, but you're not gonna get it. Just don't laugh, Lahote." I warn. I heard enough of his shit about Kim already. Needing support, I stretch out on the steps with my head leaned back to rest on the top porch step. I can already feel the goofy grin spreading across my face at just the mention of Kim. "You know that love at first sight everyone is always talking about?"

"Yeah?" I expect Paul to give me a roll of his brown eyes, but he's surprisingly focused.

"It's kind of like that, but also nothing like that." I start, "It's instant, but forever. It's not something new. It's more like I've loved her my entire life already, but everyday I'm somehow loving her more and more."

"That's..." Paul snorts. "You're right I should have asked Sam."

"I said don't laugh." I jokingly push at him, needing some of my werewolf strength to move him. He clutches his side as he doubles over in a fit of laughter. "You're the one who asked, Lahote."

* * *

_Kim's POV_

"Hey." I nearly drop all my books from my arms when Jared decides to make a stop at my locker before school starts. In actuality, he kind of just appeared out of thin air right as I was to take off towards my homeroom.

"Hi." I drop against the cool metal locker, trying to regain something of my peaceful morning from a moment ago by trying to think straight. My heart is thundering against my chest so hard it might just leave a nasty bruise against my ribs. I can't remember my last train of thought with Jared so near.

It's still a huge shock that Jared is suddenly on friendlier terms with me.

"Are you up for going out this weekend?" This time I do drop my books. My arms drop first, falling down to my sides just as my books slap against the title at my feet.

"Oh, I'll get those—" Jared rushes to collect my stuff.

"Is this a joke?" I glance around the hall to see if I'll find one of his friends snickering at me. I'm too shock to feel excited. I've wanted this day to happen _SO_ badly, but it feels too out nowhere, too good to be true. The only thing that makes sense is that his friends must have put him up to this to get a good laugh.

"What?" Jared gets up so fast the ends of my hair fly back. The dark look on his face makes me tense up, a sour taste at the tip of my tongue from the sudden seriousness between us.

"No." He firmly protests. "Do you not want to go out with me?" His jaw is tense, with his shoulders hitching up. He towers over me, his fist balled up on his side.

"I've never seen you this angry before." With nowhere else to go, my back lands against my locker. Jared is a lot of things; snarky, flirty, loves making a joke out of everything, and if he doesn't like you, you'll know, but never the type to have a fit of anger.

"Cameron, my man." Speaking of out of nowhere, Paul Lahote throws an arm over Jared's shoulders like they're the best of friends. Nostrils flared, Jared rages like a bull, focusing up at the ceiling.

"Kimberly." Paul adds my way with a strained smirk. Paul starts shoving Jared off "Sorry to interrupt, but I got to steal Jared for a minute."

And I don't see him for the rest of the day.


	5. Detention

_Kim's POV_

"Should I ask out Jacob Black?" I take a much needed break from my homework spread out on the kitchen table in a heap of highlighters and papers. I've been busy rereading the same question for the last ten minutes.

"You should ask that nice Ateara boy out. His grandfather Quil Senior made sure he is a nice boy." My dad nods along as he peels some potatoes in pretty twirls.

"Should I ask out that Lahote boy?"

"Oh, god no. He's nothing but trouble. Do I need to tell your mom?" My dad nearly drops the knife in shock, needing to pull at his collar.

"Tell mom what?" My mom walks through the front door, kicking off her work boots caked in dry mud, while letting down her long brown hair from her dust covered hardhat. Mom's job at the lumberyard pays for a lot of the nice things we have, but even with Dad's part time job as a cook at the local diner-The Lodge-is another good reason why I have to be a straight A student.

"Kimberly wants to ask out the Lahote boy." My dad immediately gives me away. "The one who keeps picking fights at the school, then gets suspended all the time."

"Kim, please don't tell me you're going through a bad boy phase." She sighs, dropping down in a kitchen chair next to me to rub her sore feet.

"Does this mean you're over Jared Cameron?" My dad knows I'm not boy crazy, but he's fully aware of how big my crush is for Jared Cameron since I was six. Now I know why I'm stuck on my homework, I'm still in disbelief that Jared asked me out of nowhere, literally can' believe.

"Yes," I answer to quickly. "Er...no." I try again, earning a bored look from my parents.

"Do you like the Lahote boy?" My mom rolls her eyes.

"No, the Ateara boy." My dad corrects. "Wait no, Kim do you like Billy's boy?" I've had such a massive crush on Jared for so long it honestly sounds out of the usual for me to like any one else.

"No." I shrug. "What if I don't like them or anybody else?"

"You'll like plenty of guys." My dad gives me a sympathetic look.

"What if I don't? What if I'm only interested in Jared Cameron?" I can't tell whether I'm asking if I'll die alone or if I'm just going through the weirdest school girl crush phase.

"You don't have to like every boy. You can simply be attracted, because not every guy is Prince Charming , and you're not going to love him." Him being... the one or just a casual flirtation. My mom's words feel like a comforting hand caressing my head, and resting assure whatever was bothering me.

* * *

The school is quiet on the weekends, so quiet that you almost miss the ruckus of slamming lockers and loud teenagers. Saturday mornings at the school are for detention, a few extracurriculars like sports and whatever the teachers do.

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I cut across the empty parking lot, my free hand going to adjust my heavy, overstuffed backpack that I could barely zip shut this morning. It's too early for my PSAT study group, the sky still cloudy and dark, with the morning still a bit chilly before summer hits La Push full force.

Before heading into the school I take a second to yawn, then do a double take to make sure I'm not wearing my slippers, just in case. The building is dark, all the fluorescent lights turned off to lower the electricity bill or another good reason. The school holds detention at **7am** sharp to really punish the kids, my PSATs study group gathers barely an hour later.

Just before hitting the flight of stairs that leads me to the back of the school, I let my eyes peak into the cafeteria where detention is held and notice the Lahote boy resting his chin down on his folded arms. Then my eyes slide over to his left, where Jared is balancing his chair back on its leg.

"Jared," I mumble to myself, watching Jared's head snap in my direction with his brown eyes finding mine. The chair lands back on the floor as he straightens up, trying to get a better look at me over Paul's head.

I want to wave hi, but my nerves keep my hands glued to my side. I still haven't answered him when he apparently asked me out. I'm still not sure if he really, seriously asked me out or if it was just a joke he thought of because he was bored. Jared is usually at the back of mind but the thought of him kept up at night, and bothered me all weekend. While I'm still thinking my next move over, Jared decides for both of us by trying to sneak out.

He crumbles up a spare sheet of paper into a wad, and hurdles across the cafeteria so hard it blurs. I hear a ruckus echo through the cafe, and before I know it Jared is ducking out out of breath.

"Hey Kim," Jared coyly grins, his hand rising up to push down his hair, only to fall short when his fingers don't comb through his missing long strands.

"Hi." I give a very collected greeting, my usual enthusiasm no where in sight, but at least I don't sound weirded out. Jared pauses, picking up on my frayed mood.

"Why are you here on a Saturday?" Jared asks, trying to start a conversation.

"PSATs study group." I answer. "What did you do to get detention?"

"Paul got in a fight, and I kept ditching school." He explains, trying not to look cocky about it. I nod in response, keeping all my questions to myself. I still haven't asked why he left school, and I don't bother with why he's suddenly ditching all the time now.

"Hey, Kim?" Jared starts, an anxious look bright in his eyes for a brief moment. "Um, why did you say no?"

"I didn't say no."

"You defiantly didn't say yes either." Jared points out with a sore look. A part of me is still wondering why I didn't give an immediate yes too. I've been dying for a date with Jared Cameron since I can remember, and when he actually does, I suspect it's a prank.

"Why did you ask me out?" I brave the question that's been weighing me down. That stumps him. His jaw locks up like he's biting back something I don't want to hear. His shoulders hunch up towards his ears, his eyes big and worry filled. I try to hold back how disappointed I am, but I can feel my eyes giving me away. "I'll see you later." I shrug.

"Kim, don't." Jared reaches out a hand, but lets it drop at his side. "I really do want to take you out, let me take you out, please."

"I'm—"

"Mr. Cameron. Get back in here or you'll be spending next Saturday here." We're interrupted. I catch Paul Lahote giving the two of us a sorry look as if he knows what we're talking about.

"Just—" Jared lets out a frustrated breath, taking a heavy step back towards the cafe."Just think it over."

* * *

Jared told me think it over, and now I can't think about anything else but him.

I'm starting to wish I never ran into Jared. Now I can't concrete on anything but him. I frown down at my practice test, knowing the mock score I'll get by the end of it is unfair since I'm so distracted. And I know that I have this set of vocabulary words memorized. I woke up too early for this to get a bad grade.

I'm getting more frustrated by each question.

Then I hear it, a light airy tap against glass. I risk looking like I'm cheating to follow the noise. My brown eyes widen when I spot Jared tapping a knuckle against the door. The corner of my mouth threatens to spread in a grin, but I remind myself he's too upsetting even if he snuck out of detention to see me, so I hold it back.

He offers me a wave when he catches me looking, glancing over his shoulder to make sure he won't get caught. With a precision, he throws something my way that lands on my desk a little too smoothly. A paper ball. Not wanting to get an earful, I busy myself with smoothing it out as quietly as possible.

"_**I know you said no, but can I call you this weekend?**_"

I glance back at Jared, feeling the disbelief on my face. My heart does little excited jumps at how Jared keeps trying to win me over, something I didn't know I wanted till now. It can't be a joke if he keeps trying so hard right He gives me that coy Jared smirk he's known for, and makes his fist into a pretend phone by his head, mouthing "call me."

**Jared's POV**

"You're so good at that."

After being cooped inside all day long, the heat of the sun against my skin and the sound of the outdoors in my ears is the best feeling. Well, second best to Kim. She meets outside with a set of thick textbooks clutched to her chest, this being a rare moment where she towers over me because I'm sitting on the front steps of the schoolhouse.

"Good at what?" I smirk knowingly.

"Doing those Jared moves of yours." She's flustered, but there's an excited gleam in her brown depths.

"I am, aren't I?" I smirk, lazily throwing my head back to glance up at her. This is our first interaction since the imprint that I'm not a nervous or anxious mess. The familiarness of my confident attitude helps me keep calm this time. "So is that a yes?"

She stills for a moment, seeming needing to catch her breath. Her little sighs makes me want to jump up and kiss her till she's out of air completely. It's as surreal for Kim as it is for me. I never thought I'd end up so head over heels into Kim, who use to be obsessed with me, like this.

"You can't call past seven." She tries to play it cool, but I can hear how hard her heart beating, sweetly sounding like a hummingbird flapping its wing to my ears.

"Why?"

"Because I'll be busy."

"With what?"

"Homework." She grins to herself.


	6. Where To Start

**Jared's POV **

"When are you going to tell her?" The excited look on Emily's face makes my nerves worst. I don't have the slightest idea how I'm going to tell Kim without sounding like a lunatic. Where do I even start? Her being my soulmate? Or the existence of werewolves?

"Yeah, when are you going to tell her?" Paul smirks, kicking his feet up on Emily's table. Her scarred face storms over as her usual sweet personality completely vanishes.

"Feet off the table." Sam soberly warns before Emily reminds Paul how the table use to be her grandmother's then just shoves them off altogether. Paul instantly straightens up, muttering a quick sorry to Emily. Her face smoothes over as she buffs out the spot with one of her good dish towels.

"Didn't you just ask this Kim girl out, Jared?" Sam asks, lowering down into a chair with two plates full of food stacked so high they look like miniature mountains.

"Kind of..." The tips of my nails sharpen up to monstrous pointy ends that dig into the back of my neck a little too deep that they break the skin. "I asked her out a couple of times, and Kim finally gave me a yes, but that's it so far. We haven't really talked since, or made plans or anything."

"You should call her."

"You should call her." Sam and Emily state unanimously, Sam's tone bored while Emily sounds like she's holding back a laugh.

"Call her?" I ask.

"You know, the thing they use to do after going up to her father to ask for his blessing." Sam rolls his brown eyes.

"Right before you could watch TV in color." Paul jokes.

"It might be old fashioned, but it works." Emily insists with a peck on Sam's cheek. "Sam use to call me every morning to win me over."

"Don't tell the boys that." Sam grumbles with his shoulders hunching up as he gets shy.

"_Every_ morning, huh?" I chuckle.

"Shut up." He growls.

* * *

"What if her one of her parents picks up?" Scabs fight to take shape at the back of my neck, but struggle against the instant werewolf healing. I focus to keep my hands down at my sides instead of reaching up to further sink my claws in.

"Then you say hello." Emily encourages, handing me the phone.

"Don't tell him what to do, I wanna see him struggle." Paul swats his hand at Emily.

"What am I suppose to say if Kim picks up?" I ask, flipping off Paul with my spare hand.

"Then you say hi to her." Sam instructs in a bored voice.

"I said don't help him." Paul insists with a snicker. "My, how the mighty have fallen."

"Be nice to your brother." Emily scolds.

"I am." Paul nods, trying to bite back a cynical grin. "I haven't even said half the jokes about their couple name I thought of."

"Shut up, Paul." I shoot him a warning look. I fight to keep my fingers loose around the phone or I'll crush it between my hands like it's an empty soda can from my nerves alone. I really can't afford to buy Sam and Emily another landline. I can't tell whether those are beads of sweat on my back or fur spiking through and irritating my skin.

"I forgot her number." I shoot out of the kitchen chair, hearing the wood creak or sigh in relief like it was threatening to snap under me. Am I shifting? Or am I going to puke? I can't tell.

"Deep breaths, Jared." Sam reminds me. "Emily will read you the number."

"Dial it for me?" I hold out the phone to Emily, trying to ignore both how my hands were shaking and Paul's crude laughter.

"It's ringing." Emily announces, giving the phone back to me. The moment I hear the dial tone I slam my thumb down and hangup.

"What are you? A thirteen year old girl?" Paul loses it, nearly falling off his chair.

"Okay," Sam gets to his feet with a grunt, filling up the entire room with his broodiness. Paul straightens up in his chair, I forget to breathe for a second, even Emily takes a cautious step back. "Out." Sam's gigantic hand swallows the back of Paul's head, dragging him out into the yard like a mother pulling her son by the ear.

"Why didn't you listen to Emily?" Sam scolds Paul who promises not to make fun of me in front of Sam or Emily.

"I never had a little brother, but with Paul it feels like I have five." Emily watches on with a small shake of her head.

"I'm the favorite, right?" I ask coyly, but it doesn't sound like my usual confident sweet talk at all, instead my voice is threatening to crack.

"Sam doesn't believe in favorites." Emily grins to herself. That does sound like Sam.

"Call your imprint." Sam booms from the yard. "Paul wants to go back inside for the muffins."

"Crap." I circle around the kitchen table, feeling my nerves eat me up alive.

"Don't you want to talk to her?" Emily asks, noticing this might be a long day so she gets comfortable in a chair at the table.

"I _constantly_ miss Kim." I'm dying to hear her voice _all the time_. I start lapping the table counterclockwise instead now. "All I want is to see her, hear her about her day, make her laugh all the damn time. But I don't know where to start with her."

"A quick phone call is a good place to start." Emily dials the number before I have a chance to stall her.

"Wait!"

"It's ringing." Emily hands me the phone, the dial tone deep and ominous like a death sentence.

"Hang up!" I'm careful when pushing at Emily's hand, cautious not to break a pinky or knuckle among my panic.

"I'll just call back." Emily warns.

"Hello?" While I freeze up, Emily only grins to herself. "Hello?"

"Say hi." Emily excitedly nods along, she looks like she's watching something trashy on TV. Sucking down a big gulp of air, I put my back to Emily and walk off further.

"Hey." I answer. I fight the urge to clap myself on the back, impressed I didn't say anything stupid on the first word like how I worried earlier.

"Who's this?" Kim's voice sends every hair on my body up on end. Am I sweating or is it thickening? Am I shifting in the middle of Sam's and Emily's house? "Do you have the wrong number?"

"No, no." She's exactly who I want to talk to. "It's Jared." A heavy thud sounds off on the other end, paired with what sounds like a struggle. I'm guessing she dropped the phone.

"Jared?" Kim's voice is high with disbelief.

"Yup," I nod along as if she can see me. "It's me." I ignore the snicker Paul makes from outside, trying to put all my focus into my human hearing instead. I know I do sound lame. I know neither Kim or I ever imagine a phone call between us to sound so awkward, no, I expected my confident and charming self to wow her, and leave her blushing by the time I hang up.

"Hi—Hey Jared," She still sounds amazed but shocked that I even knew her number. "You're calling me?"

"Yeah, I am." It feels like we're doing circles around each other. "You promised me a date." I brave, not exactly sure what I'm worried about.

"Hmm, wrong." I can hear the grin in Kim's voice. Oh thank god, she's getting less nervous. Her at ease makes me breathe a bit easier, proving how without doubt she's my imprint. "I promised you a phone call this weekend."

"And about that date?" I ask coyly, feeling a little more myself.

"I wanna say yes," Kim admits, her voice going small. Then yes! I've never wanted a yes so badly in my life. "But I'm still thinking about it."

What's there to think about?

"Okay, how since today is Friday, I can count today's phone call as a weekday and call you again tomorrow?"

"As long as it's before seven." She reminds me, her voice still small but light.

"It's a date." I joke, hanging up before I completely shift. I throw the phone with a groan, "That retro phone call didn't work, Sam!"

**A/N:**

**In my last update I posted about a possible Quil X OC story, asking if anyone would be interested. I stopped working on this story to focus on that one, so if anyone would like to read it, let me know and I'll publish it! **


	7. Baby Steps

**Jared's POV**

The moon is still in the sky when the first beams of sun begins to break through, lightening the pitch black over La Push into a clear blue. The reservation is silent and still. All the little houses are dark, there's not a single car on the road yet, street lights are blinking out the higher the sun rises.

It feels like everyone in the Rez but me is asleep. Except maybe Sam, whose beginning his patrol as mine comes to end for the night. I run my way home instead of pacing myself, ready to climb into bed and sleep through school if I can. Maybe just the first three periods so I don't get held back. Another motivator is Kim. She's always get to school early, even stays after school for tutoring sometimes. Seeing her is the only good thing about school lately.

The faster I go to bed, the faster I'll sleep and get up so I can steal a glance at Kim. My paws pound down against the ground till clumps of earth jam in between my claws and get stuck in patches of my fur. Ignoring the sudden drops of rain coming down––the usual La Push rain––I put the last of my energy into my legs, and cross the last few miles in under two minutes. By the time I make it home my eyes are falling shut. It's tempting to just drop right here in my front lawn, curl up and pass out in the dewy grass. But I'm pretty sure a thousand pound werewolf would scare the mailman, and the rest of the reservation.

Instead, while it's still dark enough I push my body through the morph back into my human body. I don't even give myself a second for my spine to straighten out before immediately scaling the side of my house and making the two story distance in one jump through my window. How dim my room is is reliving, I'm glad I can get at least an hour of sleep till the sun finds its way in. I don't even bother with the mental debate about showering, skipping the fight altogether, I collapse into my bed, too tired to pull the sheets up to my chin, and black out.

Did I sleep? Or did I just blink?

Opening my eyes, I'm in the exact position when I first lowered onto my bed. Groaning, I angrily twist around, the bed squealing and threatening to give out from under me. Just as I snap my eyes shut again in an effort to fall back asleep, _I hear them_.

I shoot up in my bed, my nostrils flaring up as I keep the growl threatening to sound at the back of my throat. I'm on my feet by the time the knock lands against my front door.

"Oh," I can hear the shuffle of my dad opening the front door. "Hi boys... Jared isn't home."

"Mr. Cameron?" I can hear the low squeal of the hinges of my front door trying to close. "We just want to talk to Jared. We thought we could all walk to school together."

"Sorry, Quill. Jared isn't here..." Managing to cross my room in two leaps, I sink low to look down at Jacob and Quill hovering at my front door from my window. They don't look the same. There's a bad taste in my mouth while I take them in. Jacob shot up a couple of feet, he's taller than Quill by two heads and both my dad and Quill need to lean their heads back whenever they have to speak to him. Meatier too. His clothes don't fit right. Quil's hair is longer, his face is longer, while he looks like he's growing normally compared to Jacob, we never know when the change can hit.

"Then where is your son?" Jacob challenges, his dark eyes stormy.

"He's at his mom's this week."

"We just came back from her house. She said Jared was here this week." Jacob doubles down.

"Shit!" I hiss quietly to myself. My parents are the worst at lying. It won't be me who gets myself exposed, it'll be my parents.

"I...I guess he left for school already. Got up early––"

"We just want to talk to him." Quill pleads. "Please."

"I'm sorry boys. Real sorry." My dad does look sorry while he slams the door shut in their faces. My ears hearing the echo of the lock.

"Cowards." Jacob grumbles, storming off. Quill tries the doorbell one more time, but it's pointless. I lower the window, trying hard to ignore the doorbell and how badly I miss my friends.

* * *

I almost don't notice when Kim calls. I was dead asleep. I pick up by the last ring, the phone's ringing luckily jolted me up enough for me to roll over and answer. I had a hard time falling back asleep despite my exhaustion.

"Whatsup?" I yawn.

"Are you coming to school?" Kim's voice makes me smile lazily into the phone. Emily was right in the end. We've been talking everyday this week on the phone.

"Yeah, sure sure." I mutter, my eyelids as heavy as the rest of my body. "Why? Were you worried about me?" I smirk to myself.

"Jared, it's already lunch." I sit up so fast, the bed under me gives and crashes into the floor.

"Shit!"

"Are you okay?" Kim's voice rises.

"Yeah, all good." I lie, lifting up the entire frame to see the legs of the bed have all snapped in half. I carefully lower the twin back down, knowing my dad is going to kill me when he sees what his werewolf son did now.

"So I'll see you today before school lets out?"

"Why?" I smirk again, looking for my shoes. "Do you want to see me?" She goes silent on the other side of the line, and I already know she's that adorable shade of red she does when I use to tease her. Flirting with Kim is so much easier now over the phone. But if I still see her in person I'm done for. A nervous wreck.

"Should I start getting your homework from the teachers to bring it to you? Or you'll be here?" She dodges. Holding the phone back, I glance at the time. Sam has me for patrol soon, and a meeting before that. He wants to talk about who he thinks will turn next. And I'm sure he'll bring up Jacob.

"Both." I answer. If I hurry I can see Kim before I'd have to go. "I miss most of the day. But I'll be in time for the rest of the day." I get a whiff of me and wince. I have to shower. I smell like a wild animal. I nearly crack the floor in rush to the shower.

"And if I don't see you?" She asks.

"So you _do_ want to see me." I chuckle knowing she's probably red in the face. "Then I'll come see you after school and take you on that date."

"Just don't miss class." She squeaks, ending the call before I can embarrass her more.

* * *

After a very quick and cold shower, I walked instead of run to school. I didn't want to waste that shower to have Kim think I smell bad. By the time I snuck through an open window in the empty art room it's the last period.

I thought I'd have more time with her. Three periods at least. Just as I sneak into the hall, the bell lets all the students out for the day. Kids flood the hall, lockers open and teachers lock their rooms for the evening.

"Shit." I groan, seeing a family frown from the other side of the corridor.

"You said you'd be here." Kim doesn't look pissed or pouty, but very concerned.

"And I am here. Technically." I try to joke, but her face doesn't budge. I can already feel the urge to bend down and kiss till she smiles on my back like an actual weight.

"I'm not going to be the one who flunks tenth grade." She insists, handing me over the missed work. "You don't even have your book bag or a pencil."

"With all the school days I missed I'm positive I'll be in summer school." I sigh, glancing down at my phone for the time. Do I have enough time to spare to be with Kim if I run all the way there?

"If you want I can help you stud––"

"What I want," I couldn't help it any longer. I close in on her, backing her into the wall as I tower over her. It's not close enough, I want to be closer. I want to kiss her till she can't catch her breath. I want to pull her into a empty classroom and learn every curve of body. I want her to call me her boyfriend, because in my mind that's what I already am. I want to tell her. But I struggle to get a grip when it's too late. "I want to take you out."

"I'm still not sure that's a good idea." She breathes, looking up at me with like I'm dangerous. I force a few steps back, sucking in mouthfuls of air like Sam always tell me too. Of course she doesn't when I do that. I have to remind myself how Kim has wanted to ask her out since I can remember, and how I always teased her for it.

"Look," I can't concentrate on Kim's saying. She's flustered. I can smell it off her, and it's the most baiting smell, something between the woods after it rains, and something unbearably sweet like flowers or ripe strawberries before you sink your teeth in the first bite.

Another deep breath. This time through both my mouth and nose.

"Get back to me about the summer school thing." And she's off to meet her friends.

* * *

Paul already at Sam's when I run into the kitchen through the back porch. Emily lets out a surprised yell as I come storming in on all fours.

"No werewolves in the house!" Sam orders as I straighten up, already in mid shift.

"You already broke my table." Emily warns, hands gripping onto the new kitchen table protectively.

"Sorry. Sorry. Relax." I grumble, slamming down onto the nearest empty chair to put my sneakers on.

"What's wrong now?" Paul rolls his eyes, already knowing what's bothering me. "I thought you made progress with the phone thing." Paul shrugs.

"Me too." I grunt. "But she keeps saying no whenever I try to ask her out. She won't have it."

"Geez, at this point, I'll ask her out for you." Sam tries at a joke but it doesn't land.

"Don't." Is all I growl.

"You guys really have this all wrong." Emily looks like she wants to mention how she's the only girl and we're in desperate need for another. "Asking her over and over isn't going to get you anywhere. It's creepy."

"But she's my inprint––"

"And she's a human teenage girl who doesn't know that, and is probably just as confused as you are." I throw myself back into the chair instead of evening out my attitude like I should, only for Sam to tell me not to act like that to Emily. Em hesitates before lowering down into a chair next to me, with Sam protectively circling in just in case I snap at her.

"You don't have to worry. Kim's crazy about you. Everyone in La Push knows that. She's loved you before she even knew she liked you. She's liked you for just about forever, even when you didn't. You haven't always been nice to her about it––"

I growl under my breath and Sam shoots me a warning growl back. I immediately shut up. Emily waits it like she's not being interrupted by animals.

"Anyway, she's hesitant about how you're suddenly coming out of nowhere with this pressure. One day Jared Cameron is laughing about the dopey girl with the silly crush, to the next demanding she goes out with him. Give her some time to adjust, and meanwhile try––"

"Romancing her. Ohhh Jared and Kim sitting in a tree. K-I-S" Paul snickers.

"Shut up!" Sam barks and Paul just quietly laughs to himself.

"No, Paul's right." Emily nods. "Small gestures like hand holding or walking her home make a world a difference. Baby steps."

"Baby steps?" I ask, finally calmed down. "How many baby steps?" Emily gives Sam a knowing look, and he actually goes sheepish, scratching the back of his neck and trying not to smile.

"As many as it takes."


	8. How The Table Have Turned

**Jared's POV**

"What are you doing?" Paul hums, smacking the phone out of my hand. "Looking at porn? OH."

"Don't." I warn, growling it out. My shoulders tense, and I have to fight back the urge to claw the phone out of his hand.

"You're googling the best ways to romance women?!" Paul doubles over onto Emily's front porch in laughter, dropping my phone to clutch at his stomach.

"You're such a—" I snarl, hearing how my voice distorts into a deep rage that isn't human. Birds immediately fly away from the trees at the sound of it. Forcing a fake calm that isn't there, I don't speak till my voice evens out. "A prick."

"And you're a dork." Paul rolls his eyes, a smirk still firmly in place on his face. "I can't believe ladies man Jared Cameron is googling how to get a girl."

"Just shut up." I grunt, crouching down to get my phone back. I remind myself to breathe. Breathe like Sam told me ... deep breaths in, deep breathes out, and repeat.

I have to have a grip for both us. Paul barely has any restraint, he's struggling with his anger and will already. If I lose control Paul won't be far behind. The last time we fought we knocked a tree over and it missed Emily's house by half a foot.

"Do you need a minute?" It wasn't considerate. It was a challenge.

"I need you to shut up." I bite, still glaring at the forest floor between my feet. We're waiting for Sam to come back from his patrol, but he's taking too long. I don't know how much longer I can hold out. Paul's trying to pick a fight like a kid brother. He pushes and pushes. Our anger is definitely not the same. Paul _is_ always angry, angry since he was a kid. While I'm just pissed about my new life, and the only thing that makes me feel any better is Kim or punching Paul right in his face!

"Stop antagonizing your brother." Sam Cooley orders, buttoning the top of shorts as he comes out of the tree line. I back down, lowering the fist I didn't even know I made. Sam orders Paul into the forest, telling him to go on ahead of me for patrol.

"Try to keep up." Paul smirks, leaving me behind. Sam takes Paul's seat, twice as tall and massive as the beta.

"I wasn't—"

"Shh," Sam doesn't let me get a word. I open my mouth again, but he holds his hand up to silence me. Sitting in the quiet, I prepare myself for a lecture or maybe a shouting match. I can't tell. We wait till the birds come back, and it's when we hear actual crickets does Sam speak up.

"He's jealous of you." Sam says simply like he's talking about the weather. I get now how Sam waited till Paul was far enough away before bringing up.

"Is that why he's been getting on my nerves so much lately?" I groan, kicking at the ground.

"Maybe jealous is to strong of a word." Sam thinks it's over. "But you transformed before he did. You control it better. Now you've imprinted."

"You think he's jealous of Kim?" I ask, going rigid. I instantly feel like I'm on the brink again. If Paul tries to make a move on her I'll pulverize him.

"No." Sam knowingly shakes his head. "More of he's challenge by you. To him, you're the better werewolf."

"That's dumb." I sigh. We have more important things to worry about than rankings.

"That's Paul." Sam shrugs, but he's so stiff and serious it doesn't look natural on the big guy.

"Should I let him win a fight or something?" I ask.

"Don't fight your brother." Sam gives me a pointed look. "He just needs a full normal week at school to make him think he's doing a good job with adjusting. Maybe stop obsessing over your imprint in front of him so much. He says he loves being the wolf, but it's not good for him to be a wolf most of his time."

"I guess I can help him with homework. But I'm pretty behind too." I admit sorely, remembering all the crap I have to do. "Do you really think I'm obsessed over Kim?"

"Yes." The corners of his mouth twitch, threatening to breakout in a grin.

"No wonder she's won't say yes to me." I groan, kicking at the ground again but harder till it splits. Kim use to be obsessed with me and I hated every moment of it. I dreaded seeing her mouth breathe over me, and her struggling to talk to to me was painful for both of us. Now I'm the one whose the loser whose out of his league trying to get her to go out with me.

"It's normal." Sam reassures. "Emily says I practically hunted her down till she couldn't deny her feelings for me. Don't do that. Like Emily said, she's been in love you from the beginning, she's just not ready yet. You have time. Focus on school or something till Kim's ready for you."

"Sam, you big old softie." I joke, which earns me a glare.

"I'm serious. Go to school." Sam ends our little heart to heart by getting up and going inside.

* * *

_**Kim's POV**_

"You're different lately." My dad stops the car out of the school to give me a hard look.

"Am I?" I beam. "Am I finally growing into my teeth?" I joke.

"You're beautiful." He insists like every dad is suppose to. "It's not a physical change. Not like a growth spurt, but something is very different about you."

"How?"

"Hmm, you're more yourself lately. You've been less shy, more sure of yourself."

"Dad, you really know how to compliment a girl." I grin gratefully while grabbing my book bag and lunch.

"Have a good day." He waves off, leaving me at the curb. Coming to school this early feels a Saturday, there's barely anyone here yet besides some teachers. My parents' morning shifts start earlier than most, so I'm always early for classes. I kill the time with a long breakfast or a homework I was hadn't finished yet.

The halls are nearly deserted when I get to my locker. The metal sounding extra loud as I open it.

I don't believe it when I see it. I do a double take at it. I accidentally closed my locker before realizing it, and had to put the combination in all over agin.

There, clumsily taped to the inside of my locker door is a single plucked purple tulip. A sticky note hangs from its stem, written in unmistakable boyish handwriting.

"_**I didn't know your favorite color, sorry. I hope you like purple, I thought it was pretty as you.**_"


	9. Anger Management

_**Kim's POV**_

I shouldn't be here. What was I thinking?! I'm  
never going to live this down.

"Hi Mr. Cameron" I gulp, lowering my hand from the doorbell. The sun is barely up, the roads still nearly empty, and the red still have asleep.

"Kim?" Mr. Cameron looks just as taken off guard as I thought he'd be. He's already dressed for the day.

"Yeah, good morning—s-sorry to bother you this early but I came to make sure Jared went to go school on time toda—"

"Oh thank god he told you." With a deep sigh of relief, the man comes undone, crumbling into himself with a slouch and his frown lines on his forehead disappearing.

Told me? Told me what?

"Come in, come in." The older man widens the screen door.

"Oh... okay?"

"Jared is up in his room. Good luck waking him up. I gotta go to work, he's been making me late everyday since he's—"

"It's okay if I go up to his room?" I ask, bewildered. I figured I'd just wait outside for him and walk together to school if Jared wasn't too creeped out by me."Just him and I alone in there?"

"Of course." Mr. Cameron looks at me like I'm crazy. Understanding suddenly floods his face. "Oh, don't try to be polite, Kim. I'm not sure about Jared's mom's rules, but you're always welcome here."

"If you say so..." I falter on the stairs.

"Make sure you lock up after you leave." Mr. Cameron calls over his shoulder, disappearing into his car.

"Wait—" but he's already gone. Leaving Jared and I completely alone in the house. It's a full ten minutes before I finally make it up the stairs and find Jared's room. I knock. Then four times more just to be sure, but he never answers.

"I'm—I'm coming in." I tell the door. "Please be decent." He wasn't. He's out cold on top of bed, the still made sheets intact under him. He's in nothing but a pair of cut off shorts, with just one sneaks still on his foot, while the other is kicked across the room. His bedroom was small, and with it so cramped it looked more cluttered and messy. Everything is on the floor. Clothes pile up, dirty bed sheets too, abandoned plates of food, books and homework, sneakers everywhere.

"Jared." I call, but he doesn't even stir. He doesn't respond to the next seven times when I call him.

"Jared!" Still not going pass the door, I toss a nearby shoe at the headboard, which is loud enough to finally rouse him a bit. He groans, turning over to crack one eye open at me.

"Am I dreaming?" He picks his head up, squinting at me.

"I don't believe it either, but I'm really here." I answer, hugging myself. I stay rooted in my spot next to the door as he pulls himself up, kicking off the other shoe while yawning. His muscles pull and stretch, and I'm not sure if I do or don't want to ask him to put a shirt on.

"I've never had a girl sneak into my room before." I cock my head at him, and he smirks coyly. "Okay. Yes I have."

"I didn't sneak in. Your dad let me in." I frown, feeling stupider by the minute that I even came here. I wanted to say thank you for the tulip, but that takes my mind of it completely."I came to make sure you got to school on time."

"You're really head over heels for me." He grins, still half asleep. I feel my face go bright red, making him just grin more.

"What did you tell your dad about me?" I ask, desperate to change the subject. It takes him a moment to understand, and when he does his whole face crumbles. He jumps up, charges across the room.

"What did he say?" Jared questions. I back pedal into the hall.

"He said you finally told me. Told me what exactly?" Jared goes white as a sheet, then goes red with anger. He curses on his breath, sucking in harsh and sharp intakes of air while his knuckles crack loudly as he tightens his fists up.

"This..." I start, feeling like something bad was about to happen, like the entire house was coming down as Jared gets bigger and bigger with rage. Why is he so mad? "This was a bad idea. I'll just see you at school." I rush for the stairs, feeling the hairs on the back on my neck stand up end.

"Wait." Jared is there before I am. How? "Wait. Wait. Just wait a second." He rasps, taking in big breaths. He looks more himself with every gasp. His hand at my hip, the other at my shoulder. He's enclosed around me, my back to his chest.

"Just wait please." We slowly lower onto the first step. Settling between his legs, I practically land in his lap. His legs stretch out further past mine, his knees fencing me in on each side. I'm sure when but his chin rests on the curve of my shoulder, not entirely sure if I leaned into him or if he closed the distance and pressed his chest in my back.

"Are you okay?" When his breathing finally evens out I chance asking. The heat of him pounds at my back, but it's not stuffy or stifling, but makes me feel electrified.

"Yeah. That... happens a lot." He admits sorely. "That... um thing my dad said. He um... meant that I told you that I have anger management..."

"You do?" I ask. "Is that why you missed so much school and cut your hair?"

"...Yeah." He takes a long moment to admit. "This is probably the part where I say you calm me down or something, but that's bull. You get me really anxious, and nervous and excited. Whenever you're around, it's a lot harder to stay calm."

His words send a tremble down my spine, and he grips me still. "Don't do that. That doesn't help." He warns.

"Sorry," My toes curl up in my sneakers, and I have to sit on my hands to keep still. "I don't think I've ever been calm around you either."

"Definitely not." He snorts, the warmth of his laugh landing on the curve my neck. I swallow thickly, going red from my neck to my ears. "You were a nervous wreck around me."

"I'm still really nervous around you." I admit, hating how true it is. "But not as bad as before. Now I can talk to you without feeling like an idiot."

"Sorry I was such an ass about your crush on me. I should have just turned you down nicely a long time ago."

"Is this your way of turning me down right now?" I ask, trying to joke off my bruised feelings, but I can feel my face give me away.

"Absolutely not." His big hands cup my face, gently turning me to look back at me. "This is me asking for a second shot. I screwed up my first chance, but I'm not going to miss out this time."

Stunned, all I can manage an ugly shade of red blistering my face. I want to ask if he's joking, it was such a dramatic declaration, but I know he's dead serious. Instead I drop my face into my hands, needing a minute.

"You're cute when you're shy." I can hear the smile in his voice as he probes my hands with a finger.

"I'm not shy," I say through a crack in between my fingers. "I'm just not sure whether I'm dreaming and making this up or if you really mean what you say."

"I mean it." He growls into my hair, a hand pulling me further into him. "By the time a May comes I'll be taking you to prom."

I can't help the noise of disbelief that lodges out of my mouth. My hands drop, going to move towards the railing to pull myself up. I knew he was joking.

Jared Cameron take me to prom? Yeah right.

"Prepare yourself," He pulls back me into his lap, a hand clutching me by the curve of my hip, while the other grips my chin. His brown eyes are bright with confidence, his trademark smirk daring me to kiss him. "I'm gonna sweep you off your feet, Kim."

"Starting with a shower." He cheekily peeks my jaw faster than I can react. He winks at me, telling me to wait as he disappears into the bathroom, leaving me speechless.


End file.
